


[podfic] Woodash and iron and leather

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Large Cock, Look just witcher senses in general okay, M/M, Mutual Admiration, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Podfic, Scent Kink, Scenting, Size Kink, boys being dumb and fancying each other, oh and, then sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jaskier is the only person Geralt's ever been around who doesn't smell of fear
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135





	[podfic] Woodash and iron and leather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Woodash and iron and leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114921) by [iffervescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffervescent/pseuds/iffervescent). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Explicit Sexual Content, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Scenting, Scent Kink, Look just witcher senses in general okay, boys being dumb and fancying each other, mutual admiration, Mutual Pining, then sex, oh and Size Kink, Large Cock

 **Length:** 01:08:35

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_Woodash%20and%20iron%20and%20leather_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
